


when it all comes together

by soundtracktomysoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundtracktomysoul/pseuds/soundtracktomysoul
Summary: The four times the delinquents tried to set them up and the one time they didn't need toorThe one where Jasper is a die hard Bellarke shipper and makes a group chat.





	when it all comes together

**Author's Note:**

> Bold words means texting

_Jasper Jordan added Monty Green, Raven Reyes, John Murphy, Octavia Blake, and Harper McIntyre to the conversation._

_Jasper Jordan named the conversation “The Delinquents”._

**Jasper Jordan:** Okay we have to do something about Bellamy and Clarke.

 **Murphy:** fuckin finally!!

 **Murphy:** ik this cabin up north by arkadia. no one will hear anything. i can call my guy and be ready in an hour.

 **Murphy:** how many shovels do we need?

 **Jasper Jordan:** What? No!

 **Raven:** wtf

 **Monty:** Murphy, you scare me.

 **Jasper:** I meant we have to do something about the fact that they’re both crazy in love with each other and don’t even realize it!

 **Raven:** Oh god, not this shit again.

 **Octavia:** idk maybe jasper’s actually got a point for once.

 **Raven:** I thought we agreed to stay out of it!

 **Jasper:** Oh come on, if I have to sit through one more game night with their incessant bickering and insufferable sexual tension, I’ll kms.

 **Octavia:** Well...I am pretty tired of bell being pissed because clarke went home with Niylah.

 **Jasper:** See? Because his soul mate is already right in front of his eyes! #BellarkeFTW

 **Raven:** Jasper, we already agreed giving our real life friends a ship name is weird and they are not characters on a TV show.

 **Jasper:** Fine. But still! We need to help them realize their feelings for each other.

 **Monty:** Well what do you suggest we do? It’s not like we can just tell them. They’re in denial!

 **Jasper:** I have a plan.

 **Jasper:** So Raven and Clarke are supposed to host game night next week and since I demolished everyone at drunk Candy Land last time, it’s my turn to pick the game.

 **Jasper:** I will conveniently bring by a board game called Matched.

 **Harper:** Never heard of it.

 **Jasper:** Matched is a questionnaire game in which everyone is paired up with a partner to determine who knows their significant other best. Bellamy and Clarke will be forced to play together, get every question right, realize they are perfect for each, and make lots and lots of babies.

 **Raven:** Matched? That’s your big idea? A board game?

 **Octavia:** Hmm, I like it!

 **Murphy:** this isn’t what i originally thought so i had this muted for a while but whatever, i’m in

 **Murphy:** although you’d have a better chance of getting them together by stealing clarke’s phone and scheduling a dick appointment with bellamy than a dumb board game

 **Raven:** No! No guys! No meddling!

 **Octavia:** Oh come on!! Just think of it this way, if Bellamy and Clarke finally get together, bell will be over all the time and make you those nutella crepes you love so much.

 **Raven:** not working

 **Octavia:** Fine. I just thought youd wanna see Clarke happy and move on after that rough patch she had with Lexa.

 **Octavia:** And you know Bell didn’t have a lot of time for dating other than Gina since he spent his whole life raising me after our mom died.

 **Octavia:** But fine, don’t help. It’s okay, we get it.

 **Raven:** You so did not play the dead mom card on me.

 **Raven:** Ugh. You’re good, Blake. I’m in.

 **Octavia:** OMG yay!!

 **Raven:** But I want to make it clear that I still believe this is a horrible idea and it’s gonna end in a total shitshow.

 **Murphy:** oh, i second that

 **Monty:** Third.

 **Harper:** Fourth.

 **Jasper:** Perfect! Let’s begin.

_Jasper Jordan named the conversation “Operation Matched”._

—————————————————

“Clarke! You’re out of beer!” Octavia’s muffled voice yelled from the kitchen, her head halfway in the fridge searching.

“What? There’s no beer?” Murphy looked disgusted. “Griffin, if there’s no beer I’m leaving.”

“Then leave Murphy,” Raven said, walking into the living room carrying chips and artichoke dip.

“Relax, I already told Bellamy to pick some up on his way over here,” Clarke told everyone.

It was Thursday, or Game Night, and the gang was scattered around Clarke and Raven’s cramped apartment. Clarke left to her room to change out of her scrubs while Jasper took it upon himself to play some music on the old stereo, settling on a Violent Femmes song. Monty and Harper were only half paying attention to some old Western movie on TV while Murphy threw popcorn at them. Lincoln was sprawled out on the floor next to the coffee table, no doubt texting Octavia from across the room. Clarke briefly worried about the neighbors complaining again as it was already getting too noisy with their loud laughs and booming voices being carried through the thin walls. It was still early but Clarke was already rubbing her temple, trying to sooth her migraine. She reentered the living room as Octavia walked out of kitchen, her hand shoved in a bag.

“Since when do you guys eat seaweed chips?” Octavia mumbled through a mouthful.

Raven wrinkled her nose. “Since never. That sounds disgusting.”

“Oh yeah, they are. I just keep a bag around for Bell. He loves them.” Clarke said casually, not noticing the look Octavia and Raven shared behind her back.

Bellamy chose that moment to walk through the front door, struggling with his grocery bags.

“Hey guys,” he greeted, kicking the door behind him. “I come bearing beer.”

There was a collective whoop throughout the apartment.

“Clarke, I also picked you up some milk since I noticed yours went bad yesterday,” Bellamy mentioned.

“How domestic,” Jasper bit back a smile.

“So let’s get our Monopoly on,” Bellamy rubbed his hands together.

“Oh, you didn’t get my text?” Jasper feigned confusion. “I couldn’t find the Monopoly money so I just brought this old board game I found in the back of my closet. What’s it called? Matched or something?” Jasper laughed dramatically. “Anyway, it’s a couples game.”

“Wait, I think I actually might have Monopoly in my car —“ Lincoln started to say.

“Hush, honey, it’s too late,” Octavia patted his leg.

“Matched?” Bellamy furrowed his brows. “Why would we play a couples game?”

“Because I won last week so I get to pick and I pick Matched!” Jasper replied readily.

“There’s only like two couples here.” Bellamy gestured towards Lincoln and Octavia and Harper and Monty.

“And we don’t even have an even number,” Clarke pointed out.

“Well I’ll be the announcer and read out the question since Maya couldn’t make it.” Jasper told them. “That just leaves Bellamy, Murphy, you, and Raven.”

“I choose Murphy as my partner!” Raven called out quickly, pulling his arm towards her.

“What? Shitty personalities and small dicks just do it for me,” Raven said innocently.

“Oh you’re one to talk, gimp!” Murphy retorted, nodding towards her bum leg.

“So I guess you guys can just pair up!” Jasper told Bellamy and Clarke excitedly.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

“Fine. How do you play?” Clarke asked.

Jasper explained the rules of the game, emphasizing it was meant to solidify romantic relationships and test how well they really knew each other.

“We got this in the bag,” Lincoln whispered to Octavia, kissing her temple.

“Guess we’re not winning tonight,” Bellamy said to Clarke.

“Hey at least we might stand a chance against Raven and Murphy,” Clarke chuckled at the only other non-couple in the room.

“Oh you wish,” Murphy shot back.

“Alright, let’s begin!” Jasper grinned, clapping his hands together.

The game moved slowly at first. Jasper took his time, reading from each card, and asking easy enough questions that they all got correct like which side of the bed does Octavia sleep on (“the middle,” Lincoln declares with fake annoyance, “but she’ll claim it’s the left side”) or how does Monty like his coffee in the morning (“trick question,” Harper says smiling, “he drinks earl grey tea,”) or what’s Raven’s dream car? (“a ‘68 Volvo P1800 rebuilt,” Murphy answers easily, “as if she doesn’t shut up about it”).

When it’s Bellamy’s turn, Jasper asks him, “What kind of shampoo does Clarke use?”

“Coconut scented Pantene,” Bellamy says casually.

And it’s not that weird because how many times has Bellamy fallen asleep at Clarke’s place and had to take a shower the next morning? And I guess it’s pretty hard not to get a whiff of coconut when they’re cuddling on the couch watching some historical documentary.

A few more rounds go by and they go from hitting hard questions like if Harper were to die tomorrow, what is one thing he’d want to be buried with (“Her mother’s ring?” Monty guessed) to almost impossible ones like what is Lincoln’s youngest cousin’s middle name (“Ayesha,” Octavia states proudly,”) or how did Murphy’s parents meet (“He has parents?” Raven exclaimed. “Well, he is the spawn of Satan so I guess in hell”).

Unsurprisingly, Raven and Murphy were in dead last with a mere six points. Monty and Harper were in third with twenty four points. With thirty nine points and answering every question correctly, Lincoln and Octavia were tied with Bellamy and Clarke for first place.

Jasper was getting pretty annoyed. Of course Clarke knew Bellamy got a scar on his knuckle when he punched a boy named Atom at fifteen for kissing Octavia and of course Bellamy knew Clarke once met her favorite hockey player and drunkenly asked him to sign her boobs. Of course Clarke knew Bellamy separated his M&M’s into colors before eating them and of course Bellamy knew Clarke had a secret tattoo of a crown on her hip. How were they ever going to come to their senses and realize they were soul mates if they got such easy questions they obviously knew the answer to like that Clarke’s first imaginary friend was named Glass and Bellamy dressed like Indiana Jones for three straight Halloweens.

So maybe, just maybe, Jasper started making up questions and only pretended to read from the cards.

And maybe, just maybe, it started to work. Because the others started pointing out how they would have never known that Bellamy wanted a John Mayor song for his first dance at his wedding or that Clarke always needed a margarita and a foot rub after a rough day. Then they started to notice themselves that it was pretty impressive that Bellamy knew Clarke’s favorite thing to do on a rainy day was paint (with charcoal not watercolors) and Clarke knew Bellamy got poison ivy in the sixth grade.

Once Bellamy and Clarke started beating Lincoln and Octavia (after Octavia thought Lincoln’s first tattoo was a tribal symbol when that was actually his third and Lincoln forgot Octavia was allergic to raspberries and cranberries), Jasper started throwing in comments such as “Wow, you’ve got to be pretty close to know that!” and “Who knew you guys had such a bond?”

Jasper was sure a few more comments and not so subtle looks, Bellamy and Clarke would catch on.

“Okay, this is another hypothetical one for Clarke,” Jasper decided he could read one of the actual cards now. “You and Bellamy are newly married and bought a house a little out of your price range when Bellamy loses his job. You guys can’t afford the lifestyle you current have and start to struggle financially living off one income. What do you do?”

“Easy,” Clarke decided. “I would ask my mom for money.”

“What?” Bellamy exclaimed. “No you wouldn’t!”

“Why not?” Clarke shrugged. “She’d happily give it to us and we’d pay her back once we got back on our feet.”

“Running to your mother for money shouldn’t be your first solution,” Bellamy told her. “That’s humiliating.”

Clarke hesitated. “Is this a pride thing? Like one of those stupid guy things where you don’t ask for directions?”

“No! You just shouldn’t have to ask your mother for money. We’re adults and we would handle it ourselves.” Bellamy claimed.

“No, I get that but if —“

“We would budget and save and cut back on unnecessary luxuries,” Bellamy reasoned.

“I just don’t see why we’d have to if there’s another option where we don’t have to adjust our lifestyle drastically,” Clarke replied sharply.

“Oh please, Clarke. It’s hardly drastic to cancel your magazine subscription and just wear what’s already in your closet. And I’m sure you could survive without cable for a couple of months.” Bellamy explained.

“I’m sure I could, Bellamy,” Clarke gritted her teeth. “But I like my magazines and shopping and cable. And there’s nothing wrong with that. What I don’t like is your condescending tone.”

Their friends exchanged uneasy looks.

“Sometimes I forget we come from two different worlds, Princess,” Bellamy laughed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Clarke shrieked. “Oh, we’re back to this, are we?”

“Clarke,” Bellamy started to apologize. “That’s not what I meant. I just —“

“You have held this grudge against me since we first met all because I have a little bit more money than you!”

“It’s not a little bit more, Clarke! Look at your house and look where me and O grew up!” Bellamy argued.

“I’m sorry I’m rich! Is that what you want me to say, Bellamy? You know, I would make sacrifices and budget and cut back in this stupid hypothetical fake game! Going to my mom was just an idea. I’m not some stupid spoiled little rich girl!” Clarke shouted.

“Clarke, I know! This is just a dumb game!” Bellamy said.

“I’m going to my room!” Clarke huffed, before stomping away.

The tension lingered and there was a beat of silence.

“So does this mean we automatically win?” Octavia asked.

—————————————————

 **Jasper:** Guess what, guys? I have another brilliant idea!

 **Monty:** Oh no.

 **Murphy:** not this again

 **Harper:** I thought this group chat disbanded after Operation Matched failed epically.

 **Raven:** Great job on that btw

 **Jasper:** It wasn’t that bad!

 **Jasper:** So it didn’t go according to plan. Bellamy apologized and they made up.

 **Harper:** Yeah, after both of them sulking for like two days.

 **Murphy:** which is a lifetime to those idiots

 **Jasper:** The point is that they’re still miserable because they’re still not together! We have to help them and what better way to do that than with the spirit of Christmas.

 **Raven:** No way. No. You are not dragging us into this again.

 **Monty:** Jasper, just leave it alone. They’re basically a couple anyway. They just don’t know it.

 **Harper:** No, literally. They do everything a couple does.

 **Murphy:** except get laid

 **Monty:** Do you only show up to say a crude comment?

 **Murphy:** pretty much

 **Raven:** They’re right. I came home to them spooning on the couch last night.

 **Jasper:** So why not do everyone a favor and make it official?

 **Jasper:** I promise I have a fool proof plan this time.

 **Octavia:** I am running out of friends to set Bell up with...

 **Monty:** I did see them holding hands under the table at Polis...

 **Monty:** but like “as friends”

 **Raven:** You haven’t even heard his idiotic plan yet.

 **Jasper:** You ready?

 **Jasper:** Two words.

 **Jasper:** Mistle. Toe.

 **Murphy:** how do I leave this chat

 **Raven:** ^^^

 **Octavia:** It’s not looking good.

 **Jasper:** No wait! Just hear me out!

 **Jasper:** I have done nothing but binge romantic comedies. And in every movie, it’s the kiss. Coworkers that have never seen each other that way. Childhood friends. Strangers even.

 **Jasper:** All they have to do is have that first kiss. That sparks-flying-violins-playing-leg-popping kiss.

 **Jasper:** Then everything changes. And they fall in love.

 **Murphy:** y cant we do something simple

 **Murphy:** like steal Bellamy’s phone and shoot Clarke a text saying “wanna bone?”

 **Harper:** Well not everyone’s as vile as you for starters.

 **Jasper:** No!! The only way to do that is mistletoe.

 **Harper:** What lifetime movie are you pitching us dude?

 **Jasper:** ABC Family’s 25 Days of Christmas, actually.

 **Jasper:** We’re doing the Christmas party at Octavia’s place. We just hang up the mistletoe where Bellamy and Clarke are sure to walk through it, they’ll kiss, and they’ll just...feel it.

 **Harper:** lol who knew you were such a romantic?

 **Monty:** Literally everyone did.

 **Octavia:** What the hell? I’m sold.

 **Raven:** Octavia! You’re so easy.

 **Octavia:** I’m a sucker for xmas, what can I say?

 **Harper:** It’s definitely not fool proof.

 **Raven:** Thank you!

 **Harper:** But it’s a worth a try.

 **Raven:** ughhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Monty:** Best case scenario, they confess their true feelings to each other. Worst case scenario, you get stuck under the mistletoe with Murphy.

_Raven and Harper laughed at this message._

**Monty:** It’s not a half bad idea.

 **Murphy:** you should be so lucky, Green

 **Jasper:** Raven, ik for a fact u got Bellamy for secret santa

 **Jasper:** If this works out, you can take all the credit and claim Clarke as his present.

 **Octavia:** Sure beats a starbucks gift card

 **Raven:** You guys are the worst!!

 **Raven:** Just tell me what I need to do.

 **Jasper:** YES!!!!!

_Message sent with Loud Effect._

_Jasper names the conversation “Operation Kissmas”_

—————————————————

The party was in full swing.

The apartment was decked out with red and green decorations. Monty was showing his new batch of weed brownies to Miller and Monroe, having obviously dipped into his own product. Anya and Echo were in the corner teaching Lincoln, Octavia, and Illian a new complicated drinking game. Bellamy sat on the couch alone babysitting a beer and wearing a Santa hat. Raven and Shaw were making their sixth eggnog that was ninety percent brandy by now. Harper and Fox had a crowd around them watching them play some video game.

“No! No, if it’s not the Mariah Carey Christmas album, I don’t want to hear it, Emori!” Murphy cried.

“Someone take the aux away from Murphy!” Octavia shouted, laughing at Emori struggling to keep a very drunk Murphy away from the phone.

Jasper was only half attention to the conversation Maya and Bryan were having animatedly beside him, and keeping one eye on the door because Clarke still wasn’t here yet.

“Jasper? Jasperrrr? Jasper!”

Jasper snapped out of his trance. “Yeah? Sorry, what did you say?”

“Who are you looking for?” Maya followed his gaze.

“No one.”

Maya gave him a look.

“Clarke,” Jasper admitted, sighing.

“She’s not here yet and she was supposed to come right after work but how can I set the plan in motion if she’s not here and everyone is counting on me!” Jasper rambled, huffing in exasperation.

“Jasper,” Maya said calmly. “Clarke got here twenty minutes ago. I saw her playing quarters with Sterling in the kitchen.”

“WHAT?”

Jasper took off running while Maya shook her head and smiled at her idiot boyfriend. He peeked around the corner and Clarke was indeed in the kitchen eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and holding a beer.

Jasper pulled out his phone and texted the group chat.

 **Jasper:** The eagle landed twenty minutes ago! Where were my eyes?

 **Octavia:** We were busy having fun. This is a party, ya know?

 **Monty:** “There is no fun. There is only Bellarke.”

 **Monty:** \- Jasper Jordan, at some point probably

_Murphy and 3 others laughed at this message._

**Jasper:** The eagle’s been spotted in the kitchen. 11 o’clock.

 **Monty:** wym its 12:36am rn

 **Harper:** Uh...whos the eagle?

 **Raven:** i think it’s clake

 **Raven:** clake

 **Raven:** Clark

 **Raven:** god dammit

 **Raven:** Carke!!

 **Murphy:** **clarke

 **Raven:** shut up murphy

 **Murphy:** hahahahaha

 **Jasper:** omg who’s not drunk?

 **Monty:** does being high count?

 **Jasper:** omfgg ihy allll

 **Jasper:** Okay, Harper. Keep the hawk in your sights. Currently at your 5 o’clock.

 **Harper:** Uh...whos the hawk again?

 **Jasper:** Bellamy!!!!

 **Jasper:** Octavia, check in.

 **Octavia:** ummm present?

 **Jasper:** Good. Commence phase one.

 **Octavia:** mhm && whats phase 1 again?

 **Jasper:** Did anyone even look at the powerpoint I made?!?!?!?!

 **Murphy:** no.

_Octavia and two others liked this message._

**Jasper:** I worked so hard on the slide transitions :(

 **Jasper:** w/e never mind. Octavia, just make sure no one’s on the balcony and then hang up the mistletoe.

 **Octavia:** onnnn it

Jasper let out a long sigh and then put his phone back in his pocket. How does he put up with these people?

True to her word, Octavia excused herself from her conversation, retrieved the mistletoe, and snuck out to the balcony. Then she snuck right back out and dragged Lincoln out with her because she wasn’t tall enough to hang the mistletoe.

Another ten minutes went by before Octavia chimed in the group chat.

 **Octavia:** Done!

 **Jasper:** Octavia!

 **Jasper:** What took you so long? You were out there for ages!

 **Octavia:** Haha, sorry. Me and Lincoln got a lil distracted out there w the mistletoe ;)

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose. At this rate, he’ll be at Bellamy and Clarke’s wedding with his grandkids.

 **Jasper:** Raven. Murphy. Commence phase two!

 **Raven:** aye aye cAptain.

 **Raven:** Yu couldnt see but I saluted.

 **Murphy:** wait what am i doinh

 **Jasper:** oh my goddddddd

 **Jasper:** MAKE BELLAMY AND CLARKE GO TO THE BALCONY!

 **Raven:** whoaaaa ok ko no need to yelp

 **Murphy:** he needs some of ur eggnog Rae

 **Raven:** LOL

Jasper let out a deep sigh. The pair must’ve been really smashed if Murphy was calling Raven Rae and Raven wasn’t murdering him.

“B-Dog!!!!!” Murphy’s voice bellowed throughout the apartment as he approached Bellamy on the couch.

Oh no. This was not going well.

“B-Dog?” Bellamy repeated, amused.

“Did you know,” Murphy tapped his tip of Bellamy’s nose with his finger, “that you’re my best friend?”

“What do you want, Murphy?”

“I have to tell you a secret,” Murphy whispered.

“What’s the secret?” Bellamy whispered, jokingly.

“I don’t know, I have to think of something.” Murphy admitted. “But I have to tell you on the balcony.”

Bellamy laughed. “Murphy, you’re drunk.”

“Yes I am. Now go on the balcony.” Bellamy didn’t move. “Don’t worry, Blake. I’m not going to confess my love for you or anything,” Murphy promised, “I just need some air and a buddy to make sure I don’t drunk dial my ex.”

“You don’t have an ex. Emori’s the only one crazy enough to put up with you,” Bellamy pointed out.

“Shut up. Just come on,” Murphy clapped him on the back and he stumbled onto his feet. Bellamy sighed and reluctantly stood up. “Wait, you go. I got to take a leak.”

“Murphy -“ Bellamy protested.

“Go! I’ll be out in a minute.” Murphy ordered. Bellamy rolled his eyes and turned towards the balcony. He could do with some quiet anyway.

“Clarkyyyyy!!!!” Raven sang following Clarke across the room and launching herself at her in greeting.

“Hey Raven. What’s up?” Clarke caught her one armed hugged.

“Uhhhhhh Monty’s looking for you.” Raven hiccuped.

“Monty? Why?”

“He got into a fight with Harper and she called his algae farm stupid and he’s super upset and he was looking for you.” The lie came tumbling out.

“Oh no. Is he okay?” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows with concern.

“Yeah, I think he just wants to talk. I’m pretty sure I saw him out on the balcony?” Raven pointed behind her with a sheepish smile.

“Thanks Raven. I’ll check up on him.” Clarke assured her.

“Cool and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna get boned tonight so wear earplugs!” Raven winked.

Clarke was taken aback by the shift in conversation so Raven nodded dumbly and added, “Sucks about Monty though. I’ll go see if Harper needs anything.”

“I am way too drunk for this,” Raven whispered to herself as Clarke walked away. “Well, my part is done,” Raven shrugged and went off to find Shaw.

Clarke was headed for the balcony when she ran full on into Murphy who was making a beeline for the bathroom. He lost his balance and groaned in response.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Murphy, are you okay?” Clarke grabbed his arm to steady him.

“‘M gonna be sick,” he mumbled.

“Okay, come on. Let’s go.” She pulled him to his feet and led him down the hall but barely made it through the door before he lunged for the toilet and started retching. Clarke reluctantly kneeled beside him and patted his back, masking her disgust.

Bellamy stood on the empty balcony and stared at the night sky. You couldn’t see the stars much in the city but the skyline sure did look nice. He took a deep breath, taking it all in, before turning around prepared to go back inside to search for Murphy. As he reached for the handle, the glass door slid open and Echo stepped out.

“Oh,” She said, looking at Bellamy up and down. “I didn’t think anyone would be out here.”

“It’s fine. I was just leaving,” Bellamy nodded politely.

“You don’t have to,“ Echo said casually. “I mean if you want.”

Bellamy hesitated for a second, deciding whether or not Murphy fell in the toilet or something, before saying, “Sure.”

There was a moment of silence.

“So,” Bellamy said. “I’m surprised you’re here. I thought you and Octavia had some sort of falling out.”

“Your sister’s stubborn,” Echo told him. “But she’s forgiving.”

“And you’re fiercely loyal,” Bellamy replied. Echo looked at him, surprised.

“You’re not as bad as you want everyone to think you are. Besides, I’ve missed you at these last couple months. No one else can drink me under the table like you.”

“Don’t let Raven hear you say that. She’ll take it as a personal challenge.” Echo smiled. “You still teaching? History, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s good. Uh, you still...” Bellamy paused in confusion. “I don’t think I even know what you do.”

“Ha. No one really does.”

“You a spy or something?” Bellamy teased.

“Maybe,” Echo played along, sipping her beer.

The conversation lulled for a moment.

“Look,” Echo said softly, her head tilted up. “Mistletoe.”

Bellamy followed her gaze and saw it hung perfectly over their heads. He turned back to her, surprised.

“Far be it for me to ruin tradition,” Echo raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Bellamy scanned her face in hesitation and whispered, “Well in the spirit of Christmas.” He leaned down and caught her lips with his own. They pulled apart carefully, unsure where to go from here.

There was a beat.

“You got any plans for the holidays?” Bellamy found himself asking.

“Um, no. I’ll probably just be holed up in my apartment getting drunk and watching Game of Thrones.” Echo confessed. “You?”

“Want any company?”

Echo smiled in response.

—————————————————

_Two weeks later..._

**Jasper:** I blame Murphy 100%

 **Murphy:** me? wtf did i do

 **Raven:** hey hey hey it’s not murphy’s fault he has the tolerance of a sixteen year old girl and can’t hold his liquor

 **Murphy:** shut up reyes it was probably monty’s moonshine anyway

 **Monty:** Hey don’t blame my batch!

 **Murphy:** my job was done i got bellamy to the balcony. raven’s the one who didn’t do her part.

 **Raven:** Hammered as I was, I still got Clarke to go.

 **Raven:** If only she didn’t have to stop on the way there to go take care of someone’s drunk ass.

 **Monty:** Honestly, me and Harper were the ones who had to fake a fight on the spot because of you

 **Harper:** ^^^ i would never insult his algae!!

 **Monty:** i had to fake cry!!

 **Jasper:** Maybe if you weren’t all alcoholics, everything would’ve worked out!

 **Murphy:** it’s a party jasper people drink

 **Raven:** and some people upchuck

_Monty laughed at this message._

**Octavia:** Guys, guys! I don’t see what the problem is. Our plan worked!

 **Jasper:** What?!

 **Jasper:** Our plan did not work! Our plan failed as much as any plan could possibly fail.

 **Octavia:** the plan was to trick Bellamy into getting underneath the mistletoe in the balcony and have true love’s kiss so he could be in a relationship.

 **Octavia:** that happened!!

 **Jasper:** yea but it didn’t happen with his true love! It didn’t happen with Clarke!

 **Octavia:** Listen, I agreed to this so I can see my brother happy. And from what I can tell in the past couple of weeks, Echo makes him happy.

 **Jasper:** And what about Clarke?

 **Jasper:** I thought you believed they belonged together.

 **Octavia:** Maybe it’s just not meant to be. Maybe they’re just platonic soul mates. Maybe they really are best friends.

 **Raven:** I resent that. I’m Clarke’s best friend.

_Octavia disliked this message._

**Octavia:** Look, I’m all for meddling in my big brother’s life. but I refuse to be part of a plot to sabotage his current relationship just to get him with Clarke.

 **Octavia:** Bellamy and Echo have been hanging out every day. They seem to be headed in a good direction. I’m not going to mess with that. And neither are you.

 **Octavia:** So no more plans. No more schemes. Agreed?

 **Raven:** Agreed

 **Monty:** Agreed.

 **Harper:** Agreed.

 **Murphy:** agreed

 **Octavia:** Jasper?

 **Jasper:**...

 **Jasper:** Fine.

—————————————————

_Six weeks later..._

**Jasper:** heyyyy guys.

 **Octavia:** No.

_Raven and 3 others liked this message._

—————————————————

_Two months later..._

**Jasper:** It’s time.

 **Harper:** Oh Jasper can we just drop this? It’s been forever.

 **Jasper:** Echo and Bellamy have broken up. And nothing has changed between him and Clarke.

 **Monty:** He just got dumped im pretty sure he doesnt wanna jump into another relationship so soon.

 **Jasper:** It’s been a month!

 **Octavia:** I think...maybe we should just should stay out of it.

 **Murphy:** yeah dude its over man

 **Raven:** well tbh.......

 **Octavia:** What?! Raven! youve been against this from day 1. Now ur agreeing with Jasper?

 **Raven:** Clarke said something, okay?!

 **Raven:** Remember that night we all went to the bar?

 **Murphy:** yesterday?

 **Harper:** Saturday?

 **Monty:** Thursday?

 **Octavia:** Friday?

 **Raven:** No!

 **Raven:** Jesus...maybe we are alcoholics.

 **Raven:** No, it was at Eligius IV and I hit that bald guy in the head with a dart. Remember?

 **Octavia:** Hahaha oh yeah

 **Murphy:** that was hilarious

 **Harper:** LMAO that was a good night

 **Raven:** Well when me and Clarke went home that night, suuuuuuper drunk, she was rambling on and on about how it was too late and she lost her chance.

 **Raven:** And I kept asking her wtf she meant but she was just mumbling incoherently.

 **Raven:** And she just looked so sad.

 **Raven:** Then right before she fell asleep she said Bellamy’s name.

 **Jasper:** I KNEW IT.

 **Octavia:** That doesn’t prove anything! She was drunk and making no sense.

 **Jasper:** Drunk words are sober thoughts!

 **Monty:** one time when u were drunk u told me that me and miller would've made a great couple in another life

 **Jasper:** And I stand by it bitch

 **Raven:** I asked her the next morning about it and she just waved it off.

 **Octavia:** See?!

 **Raven:** So I asked her if she ever had feelings for Bellamy and she just said, “Bellamy is my best friend.” But she had this look in her eye.

 **Monty:** But Clarke was always saying how Echo and Bellamy were so good for each other and she was so happy for them.

 **Raven:** Look, ya know Echo is my homegirl.

 **Raven:** But Clarke is my best friend.

 **Raven:** And no one even knows why Echo and Bellamy broke up.

 **Raven:** So if Jasper has another crazy ass plan that will make Clarke and Bellamy happy, together, then I’m all for it.

 **Murphy:** i would like to once again bring up the idea of texting clarke from bellamy’s phone saying “let’s bump uglies”

 **Murphy:** we can even add a naughty emoji to make it romantic

 **Murphy:** should we go with the eggplant? or is that too obvious?

 **Raven:**....how you got Emori we will never know.

 **Murphy:** from the tongue out drooling one

 **Octavia:** You know what? Okay.

 **Octavia:** Not Murphy’s disgusting plan obviously but I’m in.

 **Jasper:** Okay?!

 **Octavia:** Okay.

 **Octavia:** Whaddya got Jasper?

 **Jasper:** Well...

_Jasper named the conversation “Operation Secret Admirer”._

—————————————————

“Finn Collins,” Clarke greeted, walking into the hospital room with a friendly smile. “How’s my favorite patient?”

“Can’t be that great if I’m back here again, Doc,” The guy lying in the hospital bed joked.

“And here I thought you just wanted to see me,” Clarke teased, flipping through the pages on her clipboard.

“You caught me.” Finn laughed. “How about that sponge bath now?”

“How about I get Glenda the eighty-two year old nurse to do it instead?” Clarke shot back.

“Ooh! Even better,” Finn cheered.

“Alright, Finn, why are we here this time?” Clarke asked. “Mountain climbing accident? Snowboarding injury? Cut yourself trying to climb through a broken window of an abandoned church?”

“Wiped out on a surfboard, crashed into a rock, and bones were sticking out of my leg where they shouldn’t have been,” Finn told her. “You know, the usual.”

“You know if you google adrenaline junkie, a picture of you pops up.” Clarke remarked.

“You were supposed to be taking it easy after your visit last week. You know the one where you had to get stitches because you got super drunk and tried to fight a biker?” Clarke shook her head, disapprovingly.

“Hey! I do not condone violence,” Finn defended himself. “That biker tried to fight me but I ended up tripping over his motorcycle and hitting my head on the concrete before he could.”

“Finn, you have got to be more careful.” Clarke pleaded. “One of these days you’re gonna come in here and I’m not gonna be able to patch you back up again.”

“Finn, this is serious.” Clarke insisted with a disapproving nod.

“I know, I know.” He raised his hands innocently.

“If I get your blood test back and there’s any trace of anything Nancy Reagan wouldn’t approve of, I’m gonna —“

“Give me a rectal exam?” Finn guessed, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Gross!” Clarke scrunched her nose in disgust. “That is the least sexiest thing you could’ve said. And it’s painful.”

Finn just cackled in response.

“Listen, Finn,” Clarke said, with a gentle touch on his arm. “When I release you from the hospital this time, I don’t ever want to see you back here, okay?”

“What if I don’t want that?” Finn challenged.

“You don’t want a functioning body and a break from medical bills?” Clarke questioned.

“No! What if I don’t want to never see you again?”

“That’s very unprofessional, Mr. Collins.” Clarke chastised.

“Mr. Collins?” Finn scoffed. “I think we passed professionalism when you helped me create my Tinder profile and I matched with you two hours later.”

Clarke opened her mouth to protest but Finn continued.

“I’m just saying! If you’re so worried about my high cholesterol, it would be a lot easier for you to check that I’m following your strict dietary guidelines and consuming low fat, low sodium, low taste foods, if you came over to my place and had dinner with me.” Finn told her. “I’m just doing this for health reasons!”

“Nice try,” Clarke laughed, patting his leg. “I have other patients to attend to.”

“Fine, no dinner. Just a drink then?”

—————————————————

“Hey, I just wanted to check everything was okay with you before I went home,” Clarke told him, releasing her hair from her ponytail.

“Oh, good because I think there’s something wrong with my leg,” Finn feigned concern. “It’s broken.”

“There’s gonna be something wrong with your pretty boy face,” Clarke snarked in response.

“You think I’m pretty?” Finn batted his eyelashes while Clarke just rolled her eyes in response.

The truth is, Clarke did think he was cute. And kind and funny and charming. They really hit it off when they first met all those months ago. But he was her patient and there was hospital policy.

“I’m all good here,” Finn promised with a laugh. “Gonna watch a lil TV, eat the mush you people call food here, and go to bed.”

“Unless you’re up for that drink,” Finn wiggled his eyebrows.

“Sorry Collins, I’ve got plans.”

“Movie night at Bellamy’s house with everyone?” Finn guessed.

“Wow, are we that predictable?” Clarke grimaced.

“Depends,” Finn said, “Did you pick Weekend at Bernie’s?”

“Ha! No!” Clarke shouted, victoriously. “Jokes on you, we watched that last week.”

“Die Hard?” He guessed again.

“...Die Hard 2,” Clarke grumbled begrudgingly. “Wow, I talk way too much about my personal life.”

“I told you, Clarke,” Finn grinned. “We’re way past the point of professionalism.”

Clarke just smiled and shook her head, throwing a goodbye behind her as she walked out the door. As she made her way down the hall, digging through her purse to find her keys, she heard a voice call behind her.

“Oh, Dr. Griffin!”

She whirled around and smiled. “Jackson! I was just heading out.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you the delivery guy came by this afternoon and there are flowers for you in the break room.”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah, the card had your name on it.” Jackson said. “Well you have a good night!”

Confused, Clarke went to the break room and surely enough, there was a beautiful bouquet of roses on the table. She audibly gasped at the sight and leaned over to capture the scent. She smiled softly and delicately picked up the card attached.

Clarke,

These roses pale in comparison to your beauty. My heart has pined after you for far too long. I’d love nothing more than to take this friendship to the next level. Maybe we can finally get that drink?

\- Your Secret Admirer

Clarke bit her lip, holding back the smile that threatened to play across her face. This has to be the sweetest thing anyone had every done for her. Albeit a little cheesy, but how could she not give the guy a chance now? Clutching the card, Clarke spun around and marched towards the direction of her secret admirer.

“Clarke? I thought you left.” Finn said as she entered the room, her eyes sparkling.

“You know, Finn, how about we get that drink tomorrow night?”

“Really?” Surprised, Finn broke out into a grin.

“Maybe it is time to turn take this friendship to the next level,” Clarke echoes the words on the card.

“It’s a date!”

—————————————————

 **Jasper:** Oops.

 **Raven:** Oops?! You said you were gonna write a note making it abundantly clear the flowers were from Bellamy!

 **Jasper:** I did! I included that little inside joke Bellamy and Clarke have about a drink!

 **Jasper:** “I think we deserve a drink.”

 **Jasper:** “Have one for me.”

 **Jasper:** Ah, those kids.

 **Octavia:** And yet look what happened! She thought it was from some other dude!

 **Jasper:** How was I supposed to know she and some random patient had a similar inside joke?

 **Monty:** Maybe bc getting a drink isn’t really a inside joke to begin with. It’s a pretty universal way of asking someone out.

 **Murphy:** hmmm maybe if we just listened to my idea and wrote “let’s bang out all of our pent up sexual frustrations” on the card, this wouldn’t be happening

 **Murphy:** i even suggested a graphic doodle

 **Murphy:** which i personally think clarke would’ve appreciated

 **Octavia:** Murphy, we’re trying to get them to date not hump like bunnies.

 **Harper:** Why couldn’t you just sign the card with Bellamy’s name?

 **Jasper:** Because a secret admirer is more romantic! How was I supposed to know there would be another guy in the picture? I just naturally assumed she would think it was from Bellamy.

 **Monty:** Well...you assumed wrong and we’re right back where we started a few months ago.

 **Raven:** Worse actually because now Clarke’s dating that Finn guy.

 **Murphy:** pls

 **Murphy:** that pretentious holier-than-thou-too-cool-for-you-probably-a-vegan douche?

 **Murphy:** i give it a week

————————————————-

_Three weeks later..._

“Can we get another round please?” Clarke yelled out to the bartender as Finn put his arm around her.

The gang was huddled around the big booth at Grounders, nibbling on pretzels and drinking beer.

“That’s so cool! I’m so jealous! You get to travel to all these amazing places,” exclaimed Octavia, “I went backpacking through Europe once after college but that’s about it.”

“Perks of being a freelance blogger,” Finn boasted.

Bellamy snorted, disguising it as a cough as he took another sip of his drink.

“Jasper,” Monty whispered from beside him in the booth, “Stop staring daggers at Clarke’s boyfriend.”

Jasper didn’t shift his glare from Finn as he muttered, “I can’t help it. He’s getting in the way of my OTP!”

“Babe, lighten up,” Maya said, forcing Jasper to tear his gaze away. “Finn’s actually really nice.”

“I’m going to Sweden next week for a ski trip with my buddies. It’s gonna be sick.” Finn shared the group.

“Is it, Finn?” Jasper mocked. “Is it gonna be sick?”

Maya swatted his leg underneath the table.

“And he’s gonna return with no injuries, as promised!” Clarke insisted, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

“Yup, we can’t break hospital policy if I’m no longer a patient!” Finn exclaimed.

“Barf,” Jasper turned away as Bellamy humphed in agreement.

“So tell us, Collins,” Murphy said, taking a swig of his beer. “How did you and Dr. Griffin here finally get together?”

“Oh well, you know, I’d taken so many trips to the hospital and we just really got to know each other. All those late nights where she spoon fed me jello and drew on my cast, I guess we just kinda clicked.” Finn smiled, looking into Clarke’s eyes. “Eventually my relentless flirting and irresistible charm must’ve wore her down and uh, I’m basically the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.”

“Awww,” Octavia and Maya echoed simultaneously.

“Oh, come on, Finn. You’re leaving out the best part!” Clarke playfully slapped his shoulder.

“Well yeah, but we should probably keep our sex lives to ourselves,” he joked.

“Finn!” Clarke swatted her shoulder.

Bellamy groaned in disgust.

“Fine, I’ll tell you guys! He probably just doesn’t want you to know what a huge romantic he is.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “On his last night at the hospital, just as I was leaving to meet up with you guys for movie night, I see that he sent me this beautiful bouquet of flowers with a card asking me out. It said we should take our friendship to the next level and it was signed from my secret admirer. Isn’t that just the cutest?”

“Uh...flowers?” Finn looked back at her, completely puzzled, but Clarke continued.

“I mean he’d been flirting with me since the first time he was checked in but that’s when I knew he was actually serious and it was so sweet that I had to give him a chance.”

Jasper perked up. This was it. Clarke had no idea Finn didn’t send the flowers and Finn was about to confess to never sending them.

“Um...” Finn chuckles nervously. “Yup, that’s what happened.”

Monty, Jasper, and Murphy all met eyes and shared a look of shock. He was really lying and taking credit for their diabolical scheme!

“Wow, that is just so darn tootin’ adorable,” Murphy deadpanned. “Say, Collins, what kind of flowers did you send her?”

“Um,” Finn gulped, “roses?”

“Oh lucky guess!” Murphy crosses his arms and sulked in his seat.

Octavia shook her head in disbelief, wondering if she should say something, but Clarke was already engrossed in conversation with Finn with the biggest smile on her face. Just like with Echo and Bellamy, Octavia didn’t want to be the one to disrupt that happiness, even if Finn did lie, and she wasn’t going to let Jasper do it either so with a swift kick under the table and a stern look, Jasper quickly closed his mouth.

—————————————————

After realizing they couldn’t tell Clarke about Finn lying about the flowers without having to tell her who did send them and therefore revealing their entire scheme beginning way back in November, they decided to let Clarke and Finn be.

“Besides,” Octavia pointed out, “She’s happy and that’s all that matters.”

Other than taking credit for flowers he did not send, Finn wasn’t that bad. Although Jasper and Murphy wholeheartedly disagreed, deeming him the biggest douche on the planet. Then again, Jasper was biased since he came between Bellamy and Clarke and Murphy hated anyone that listened to Nickelback. No one brought up the fact that Bellamy wasn’t the biggest fan of Finn either but it didn’t go unnoticed by them. But they didn’t have to worry about him for long because about two weeks later, Clarke and Finn mutually decided to break up. It was pretty anticlimactic. Finn was just always traveling and the two of them were starting to realize they didn’t have much in common.

“It’s no big deal,” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly when Raven tried to comfort her. “It wasn’t some whirlwind romance.“

It had been approximately six minutes after Clarke announced the breakup when Monty checked his phone and saw Jasper had changed the name to their group chat to “Operation Hockey Game” and was already typing.

—————————————————

“I can’t believe Harper’s boss gave her two free sideline tickets to the Ranger’s game and she didn’t want to go!” Clarke exclaimed as handed the concession worker money.

“Well not everyone loves hockey as much as you, Clarke,” Bellamy reminded her, leaning against the sticky wall.

“Except Octavia. It sucks she had to work late and couldn’t come. She is gonna miss out!” Clarke told him.

“Yeah, that is weird. I don’t think Octavia’s ever had to work late.” Bellamy said, grabbing the popcorn and drinks.

“At least now I get to enjoy the game with my very best friend!” Clarke gushed, affectionately stroking his stubble.

“You mean after Raven was sick and Murphy bailed so I was your fourth choice?” Bellamy corrected her.

“Same difference,” Clarke shrugged. “Should I buy another foam finger or is one enough?”

“No, I think you’re repping the Ranger plenty,” Bellamy said, amused, playfully flicking the pompom of her Ranger’s beanie.

Clarke was decked out in an oversized Ranger’s jersey with Zibanejad’s name plastered on the back, a foam finger, a Ranger’s hat, and a #93 painted on her cheek in blue. She looked adorable.

“All you need to buy is one of those hockey beer helmets with tubes connected to your mouth,” Bellamy joked.

“Please, Bellamy. I’m not some pumped up, middle aged neanderthal with a beer gut.” Clarke scoffed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. “Besides, I don’t need to buy one. I brought my own.” Clarke presented the helmet from behind her, grinning. “And it’s for you.”

“For me?” Bellamy repeated, following her as she skipped off.

“Yeah, you’re not even wearing a jersey. Who wears a band t-shirt to a hockey game?”

“But you like Johnny Cash.”

“Not the point, Bell. You have no New York Rangers paraphernalia on. People could confuse you for a...” Clarke lowered her voice to a whisper and shifted her eyes, careful not to be overheard. “...Pittsburgh fan. And I will not be sitting next to the likes of one of those. So the least you can do is wear the New York beer helmet in an effort to fit in.”

“Fine,” he agreed, shaking his head and holding back a smile. “Whatever you want, Princess.”

“Good,” Clarke beamed, going on her tippy toes to ruffle his hair and drop the helmet on his head. “Now where are our seats?”

“Aha. Seats A6 and A7,” Clarke read from the tickets, leading the way to the front row, practically bouncing with excitement. “Killer seats, man. We’re close enough to get some blood on us.”

“I hope you know you’re going to spend the majority of this game explaining the rules to me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a hockey game in my life,” he confessed.

“Don’t worry because I am an expert,” Clarke claimed, settling into the seats. “I grew up watching hockey. I used to come to games with my dad.”

“You know,” she said laughing, sipping her diet coke, “when I told him I was bi, he said he didn’t care who I loved as long as they weren’t a Pittsburgh fan.”

“Well for the record,” Bellamy grinned before standing up and cupping his hands around his mouth to cheer, “Let’s go Ranger!”

Several sections above them sat Jasper, Monty, Harper, Octavia, Murphy, and Raven.

“You had to stick us in the worst seats, huh? I can’t even see the goal from here!” Octavia complained.

“We aren’t here for the game, Octavia. We had to sit far enough that Bellamy or Clarke couldn’t see us but we could still see them so we could make sure our plan follows through.” Jasper reminded her as she slouched in her seat, grumbling.

“How much did you pay the guy?” Raven asked.

“$100! A hundred bucks just to get seats A6 and A7 on the kiss cam. Can you believe it?” Jasper exclaimed. “You would think that guy would get requests all the time but nooo! I’m tellin’ ya, the dude had no heart. He said it was ‘creepy and unnatural’ to force two of your closest friends into a relationship and that I should ‘seek help’.”

“Yeah,” Monty said. “Maybe the guy was on to something.”

“Especially since your obsession has become so out of control you just spent a hundred freakin’ bucks bribing the kiss cam dude,” Murphy pointed out. “And that’s on top of buying Bellamy and Clarke’s front row tickets plus the six of ours.”

“Wait I thought we were splitting that,” Jasper said.

“Keep thinking that buddy,” Harper patted his shoulder.

“This better work,” Jasper muttered, crossing his arms.

Throughout the first period of the game, Clarke explained the basic rules to a very clueless Bellamy. She didn’t even mind going over the positions for a third time because Bellamy happened to look really cute when he was lost.

“So that was the jump ball?”

“Face off,” Clarke corrected.

“That started off first quarter?”

“Period.”

“And now that guy is hitting –“

“Chipping.”

“the ball –“

“Puck.”

“to the point guard –“

“Defenseman.”

Once he had a general grasp of the game, she narrated what was happening on the rink as if she was the announcer, adding her own embellishments of course.

“So that Penguin fuckface just tried to score over #18 but our goaltender is a beast who blocked so now Chris Kreider – he’s the left wing – has the puck and passes it to Kevin Hayes – the centerman – whose babies I would 100% have and...”

Bellamy spent more time watching Clarke than the game. He was entranced watching her face literally light up when they scored, jumping out of her seat, raising her arms in victory, and whooping loudly. It was a beautiful sight to see the pure joy etched across her face as she high fives the man behind her. Bellamy even got to bear witness to Clarke’s colorful language when she got mad. He watched wide eyed as she viciously leaped to her feet and angrily jabbed her fingers in the direction of the referee, snarling her lips and giving him the finger.

“No, no! What is this guy doing? HEY THIS ISN’T THE ICE CAPADES YOU PITTSBURGH PANSY! Pass the puck! C’mon! WHAT?! REF! REF, WHAT ARE YOU BLIND AND DENSE? THAT WAS A PENALTY!! CALL IT YOU BONEHEAD! HEY! NUMBER SEVENTY THREE! DON’T PRETEND YOU CAN’T HEAR ME! KEEP THAT SAME ENERGY OFF THE ICE YOU SON OF A —“

“Clarke, don’t take this the wrong way,” Bellamy said as the buzzer signaled halftime, “but that was genuinely the most frightening thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Clarke snorted, rolling her eyes. “Just know that’s what you look like every time we watch a war movie and you yell at the TV because of all the historical inaccuracies.”

“I haven’t seen you yell that much since you got into that argument with that Republican at the bar,” Bellamy claimed, taking off his ridiculous beer helmet and smoothing out his hair.

“Well, this is a pretty aggressive sport and I technically did get into hockey as a way to manage my anger.”

“Didn’t you get into a hockey in like the sixth grade?”

“Hey, I was an angry eleven year old, okay?” Clarke defended herself.

“I’m just saying, don’t ever bring a date here, alright?” Bellamy advised.

“Oh shut up,” Clarke shoved his arm. “I’d rather date the players anyway.”

“Clarke, those guys are literally missing their teeth,” Bellamy pointed out.

“I guess it is better in theory,” Clarke agreed with a grimace. “But fine, if it makes you feel better I will try to tone down the yelling.”

“I honestly don’t even think you can at this point,” Bellamy said with a chuckle. “I’m just giving you a hard time, anyway. It’s actually really cute.”

Clarke looked up at him and smiled. They held each other’s gaze for a moment and Bellamy reached out his hand to brush the hair out of her eye.

“Excuse me!”

Bellamy dropped his arm and the pair broke eye contact. They turned around to see a sweet elderly couple.

“I’m sorry dear. Could we trouble you greatly to scoot down just one seat so me and my wife here could sit together? She needs an aisle seat.” The man explained.

“Oh, of course!” Clarke exclaimed, grabbing her belongings and scooting down a chair as Bellamy offered the woman her arm as guidance into the seat.

Just as Bellamy relaxed and stretched out his arm along the back of Clarke’s seat, an old Hall & Oates song blared through the speaker.

“Hey Ranger’s fans,” the announcer’s voice boomed. “It’s time for the.......KISS CAM!”

“Oh I love this part! Seeing all these old geezers turn tomato red and get so embarrassed,” cackled Clarke.

While the camera showed showed an eager, young teenage couple sharing a passionate kiss, Jasper was biting his nails in anticipation.

“This is it guys,” Raven declared, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

The camera panned to a mother pecking her child in the cheek.

“I can’t watch,” Octavia covered her eyes nervously.

“Don’t worry, I’m filming it!” Harper pulled out her phone.

Two middle aged men were shown kissing on screen.

“If he kisses her cheek so help me God,” Murphy grunted.

“C’mon buddy, this is all you!” Monty gave Jasper a celebratory pat on the shoulder.

Jasper watched from the edge of his seat, afraid that if he blinked, he would miss it. He scanned the crowd and zeroed in on Bellamy and Clarke, seemingly innocently chatting and laughing. That’s when he noticed.

“Wait!”

He stood up. “Who is that?” Jasper pointed to the old woman now sitting in seat A6. “Who the hell is that?”

“What? Jasper, what are you on about?” Harper asked, concerned.

“They switched seats. How did we not notice?” Jasper’s voice broke. “Clarke scooted down one seat. See, she’s supposed to be sitting there. When did that happen?”

“Oh no,” Monty said aloud as soon as he understood.

The camera panned to Bellamy’s face, who was turned toward Clarke in mid-conversation none the wise, and the elderly woman beside him.

“Oh god,” Raven whispered.

The elder woman shook Bellamy’s arm until he turned towards her and she pointed up at the big screen where they were all witness to Bellamy’s face turn to pure horror. Bellamy ducked his head down and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He swiftly pecked the elderly grandmother’s cheek as she smiled so wide that her gums were exposed. The old woman beamed back at Bellamy and pinched his cheek in gratitude as he turned beet red in embarrassment until the camera moved off of the pair. Even from way up there, the gang could hear Clarke hooting with laughter. And all they could do was sit there in disappointment and disbelief.

—————————————————

“And that’s where it all went wrong. So ya see, Steve, I did everything right. I planned out everything perfectly and it still didn’t work.” Jasper moaned, taking another gulp of his rum. “Maybe...maybe everyone else was right. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.”

The bartender refilled Jasper’s glass, ignoring his drunken babbling.

Jasper let out a strangled cry. “Everything sucks!” He laid his head down on the bar countertop and groaned in defeat.

Jasper heard a voice whisper “there he is,” and a group of footsteps approach behind him.

“Heeeey buddy,” Monty greeted, taking the empty barstool beside him. “How’s it going?”

Jasper mumbled something incoherently.

“What was that, champ?” Harper asked, signaling for the bartender to cut him off.

“I have nothing more to live for,” Jasper repeated.

“Thanks for the heads up about him, McCreary,” Raven nodded to the bartender.

“Steve?” Jasper picked his head up to glare at the double vision he saw of him. “You traitor.”

“My name’s McCreary, asshole,” the bartender said in response, throwing a dish rag over his shoulder.

“Listen, Jasper. This isn’t your fault,” Octavia offered comfortingly, “No one could have seen that coming, okay? We all thought it was a pretty good plan, right guys?”

The group followed with a chorus of agreement.

“Not really,” Murphy answered, earning him a glare from Octavia.

“Why don’t we just try again?” Harper suggested encouragingly. “Hit us with one of your brilliant schemes, Jas!”

“What’s the point?” Jasper whined, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. “The universe has spoken. Hashtag Bellarke is not end game. My OTP is –“ His voice cracked, “– NoTP.”

“Did you just say hashtag in real life?” Murphy asked, disgusted.

“That was...” Monty cringed.

“Please don’t ever say that again.” Raven shook her head.

“Leave me,” Jasper insisted, holding up a hand. “Leave me alone in my misery.”

“And I thought I was over the top.” Octavia rolled her eyes at his theatrics. “I can’t believe I ditched Lincoln for this.”

“Steven!” Jasper called. “Another shot please!”

“No, McCreary, stay over there,” Raven said sternly. “Okay, Jasper. Stop being a baby and get over it. We all wanted it to happen. We gave it a try and it didn’t work. Shit happens.”

“Now come on, asswipe.” Murphy hoisted Jasper up off the stool. “We’re headed back to Raven’s place – where there’s cheap beer and a pillow you can cry into.”

Jasper had sobered up a little on the drive back to Raven’s apartment. He was coming to terms with what happened and was finally ready to let the whole thing go. The group headed down the hallway leading to Raven’s apartment together as Harper rattled off some story from work. They stopped in front of the door as Raven fished out her keys. Jasper sighed, ready to accept that maybe Bellamy and Clarke really were just friends, when he pushed open the front door to reveal Clarke straddling Bellamy on the couch, lips attached and shirt off.

Jasper screamed which led to Clarke yelping in surprise and tearing her mouth from Bellamy’s. Startled, Bellamy gasped and pushed Clarke off of him. She rolled off of his lap and landed onto the floor with an “oomph!” as Bellamy hurried to cover her bare chest.

“Um,” Clarke said, breathlessly. “Hi guys. I thought you were, uh, going to the bar?”

The group just gaped at the sight, jaws dropped. Bellamy stared back at them, shirtless and breathing heavily, trying to look casual with his belt unbuckled and hair disheveled while Clarke struggled to get decent, wearing nothing but a sheepish grin.

Jasper fell down to his knee, bowed his head down, and raised his arms in victory. “I did it.”

“Did what, you freak?” Clarke threw him a disturbed glance.

“Your words don’t hurt me anymore, Bellarke,” Jasper said solemnly, the ends of his lips curling up.

“Did you just call me –“

“Okay! Jasper, get up and at least pretend you’re normal. Murphy, get me a glass of wine please. Clarke, you put your top on inside out. And Bellamy,” Octavia gulped, awkwardly averting her eyes from his obvious bulge. “Go, uh, take care of that.”

Once everyone was situated, Clarke and Bellamy were sat down on the couch and looked up to their six friends with their arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“Explain,” Octavia demanded, arching one of her eyebrows.

“O, I gave you that talk a long time ago,” Bellamy joked, rubbing his hand nervously over his knees.

“Yes, I remember. It was horrible,” Octavia deadpanned, taking note of Clarke reaching out to squeeze Bellamy’s hand.

“Wait so are you guys like dating or just hooking up?” Murphy asked.

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look.

“They’re in love!” Jasper answered for them, staring at the couple dreamily.

“We’re dating, but it’s still new which is why we didn’t want anyone to find out,” Bellamy told them honestly.

“Maybe you shouldn’t dry hump each other in the middle of our living room then!” Raven shot back, still in disbelief.

“How did this even start?” Monty wondered.

“It was the board game, wasn’t it?” Jasper nodded, clearly satisfied with himself.

“What board game?” Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Was it at the Christmas party?” Jasper tried again.

“What? No?” Clarke replied, obviously lost.

“The flowers?” Jasper guessed.

“Huh? Wait, the ones from the hospital?”

“No, of course not! It was the hockey game!” Jasper decided, grinning ear to ear.

“Shut up, Jasper,” Harper whacked his head. “Let them speak.”

“Yeah, so how long has this been going on?” Octavia asked the pair.

“Since Finn and I broke up,” Clarke admitted, picking at her fingernails and refusing to make eye contact. “Bellamy might’ve been the reason we broke up.”

“I knew it!” Raven bragged, pointing an accusatory finger at them.

“What? No, you didn’t!” Murphy argued.

“For the love of God, just tell us what happened before Jasper wets himself in excitement,” Octavia begged, casting a wary sideways glance at her friend.

“Well, I mean, it’s Clarke. I’ve always had feelings for her,” Bellamy admitted, offering her a small smile. “Even before I knew it. The reason Echo dumped me all those months ago is because she said she refused to be second place to a girl who already had my heart.”

“Then why’d it take so long for you two to finally get together?” Harper asked, crossing the room.

“We both just didn’t want to admit it to ourselves – or each other, I guess. I kept insisting that Bellamy was my best friend and that’s it but I couldn’t ignore how much I hated seeing him and Echo together,” Clarke shared. “And I didn’t think he’d feel the same way.”

“I’d be crazy not to,” Bellamy declared, bringing their enclosed hands to his lips and placing a small peck on the back of her hand.

“Aww,” Jasper clutched his heart.

“Ick. Are you guys always gonna be this nauseating now?” Murphy said, disgusted.

“Shut up, Murphy, we worked hard for this,” Raven said, trying to jab him in the ribs but he dodged her just in time.

“What?” Clarke gave them a look of confusion.

“Nothing! You still didn’t tell us how this all happened though,” Octavia pointed out.

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” Clarke blushed. “I got a text from Bellamy’s phone and I, um, confronted him about it. It turned out he wasn’t even the one who sent it but uh, we both realized pretty quickly that we liked each other from that.”

“Huh,” Bellamy said, drawing small circles on her thigh. “We never did figure out who sent that text. We ought to send them a thank you card or something.”

“What did the text say?” Harper wondered curiously.

“It said...” Clarke began, masking her embarrassment with a giggle. “‘Wanna bang?’ with a winky face.”

Jasper, Octavia, Raven, Monty, and Harper all whipped their heads around to accuse Murphy.

“That’s what got you guys together?!” Jasper screeched in disbelief.

“Told ya,” Murphy smirked. “Works every time.”

—————————————————

_Jasper Jordan added Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake to the conversation._

**Jasper:** Say, Miller and Jackson have been getting pretty close, haven’t they?

 **Clarke:** Absolutely not.

 **Murphy:** I will legit murder you.

_Clarke Griffin and six others have left the conversation._

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while but guess what? i'm still bellarke trash. season 5 was amazinggg but it was also super dark so i needed a lighthearted AU to cheer me up.


End file.
